


ATO and TA

by emeraldcity_downtowngirl



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, frat boy! brendon, fuck buddies, ryan crushes on pete, teacher! ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcity_downtowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcity_downtowngirl
Summary: Just another college AU where everyone's a douchebag but Ryan and Brendon fall in love





	ATO and TA

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fic based on an anon prompt (http://just-folie-a-deux-it.tumblr.com/post/169864705150) was sent to @just-folie-a-deux-it on tumblr and she's been super cool about letting us run wild with the idea so be sure to check her out either on tumblr or her AO3 (https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_folie_a_deux_it)  
> Hope you like it!  
> \- Carey and Izzy

**RYAN**

Ryan finishes setting up his office.  He gets all of his books in place and with the finishing touches of family photographs from his graduation to his wall he grabs his laptop off the desk and throws it in the briefcase he dad had given him just a few days ago.  Apparently, it was sort of a tradition and his dad got a briefcase on his first day of being a college professor as well, even though Ryan technically isn’t a teacher yet.  He had just started grad school and while he was going to the one in charge of the classroom he is still only labeled as a teacher’s assistant.  The teacher for his American Lit class was older than dirt so he’d be surprised if she ever even corrected anything he said which was both good and bad.  

When he was talking to some of the other grad students about their professor’s and it was like a grab bag just throwing them with whatever random profs didn’t want to teach that semester.  From what Travie described his professor was going to be overbearing or over controlling or just overdramatic.  At least Pete’s and Hayley’s seemed nice and helpful.  Ryan caught himself blushing as he thought about Pete but tried to physically shake the thought from his head and hoped his pale skin wasn’t too pink for his first day.

He made his way to the classroom and Mrs. Rhyans wasn’t even there yet which he probably should have expected.  Ryan goes up to the front of the class and writes his the class name on the board just to make sure everyone’s in the right place. He looked around the room to try and get a feel for his class.  Most of them looked like English undergrads which he could handle but there were a few scattered around that looked out of place and that this was just the class they picked to get rid of their English requirement.  Hopefully, none of those turn out to be problems.

 

**BRENDON**

The first thing everyone learns about Brendon is a fact: Brendon hates school.

Okay, so maybe he doesn’t _hate_ school. But school in and of itself is a system that doesn’t work for Brendon. Life should be about having fun, not slaving away over a desk for like a third of your life, or more if you’re crazy like Jon. Jon’s getting his master’s. Brendon doesn’t remember exactly what it’s for but he’s pretty sure it’s something dumb like philosophy.

So as Brendon’s walking down the hallway to his first American Literature class of his sophomore year, he is _not_ thinking happy thoughts. Okay, so he’s thinking one happy thought. Sarah. Sarah isn’t Brendon’s girlfriend, per se. It’s more of a fuckbuddy thing, really. Sarah doesn’t really care about who Brendon fucks or what Brendon does in his free time but she does care about his dick and his mouth and sometimes his ass. Only on special occasions though. Like his birthday freshman year. That was a good time. Last night was a good time too.

So, in short, Brendon’s thinking about sex as he walks into the lecture hall. But when is he not thinking about sex? Sex is great. Sex with Sarah is even better.

He walks into the lecture hall with a satisfied smile on his face, plopping down in a wheelie chair and spinning it around. He gets a pointed look from the… professor? TA? But whoever he is, he’s hot when he’s irritated. Brendon doesn’t mean to keep his eyes on the man, but they’re stuck there now. He watches as the guy unpacks a legal pad from his briefcase.

First of all, briefcase? Who uses those anymore? Brendon himself has a nice tie-dye designer backpack that his father got for him when he first started college. Technically it was on pre-order back then but when your father is a business mogul millionaire you get a lot of things before they’re available to the public. You also get instant access into the fraternity that your father was in when he was in college. No rushing needed. Brendon’s a legacy, after all. Legacies get top priority. It’s pretty awesome.

Second of all, a legal pad? What is it, 1992? If this dude were smart, he’d use a laptop like literally everyone else in the room is using. This guy must be a pretentious snob. Oh well, at least he’s probably just a TA.

 

**RYAN**

Ryan checks his watch and it’s officially 10:30 so it’s time to start class.  He turns to Mrs. Rhyans and she reluctantly stands up. She coughs what seemed like twenty times before her scratchy, probably smoker voice croaked up.

“Hello everyone and welcome to English 1600 American Literature.  My name is Mrs. Rhyans and I’m the one who this class will be listed under when you go on the website but we have a graduate student here that will be more or less in charge of the day to day class activities so I will hand it over to him.”  She immediately sits back down in the chair up front in the corner before Ryan stood up and took a deep breath and adjusts his glasses and looks down at his legal pad quick before he looks up at the class.  

“Hi guys, my name is Ryan and I’m the graduate TA for this class.”  He grabs a stack of papers from his briefcase and starts passing them out.  “So here is the syllabus.  It has the tentative outline of what we’ll be doing every day.  Now the most important thing you’ll need for this class is...”  he pauses and goes back up to the front of the class and grabs a large book from the table.  “this anthology.  It has every short story and novel except that we will be talking about in this class so it is imperative that you get it.  I can provide scans for the first few stories as people are waiting for them to ship but I would really like you guys to have your own copies that way you can write in there and make annotations as you read that way you can remember what you thought when it comes time for class discussion.”  He looks around the room and sees the same big purple book on some of the students desks which makes him feel better.  “A few other import things on the syllabus; my email is right up top if you have any questions about anything feel free to shoot me an email or you can stop in to my office hours.  My office is on the third floor of South Hall number 322 and I’ll be in there every day from 3:30 to 5:30 and all that info is on the syllabus as well.”  He keeps going over all the main points of the syllabus before his eyes go wide when he gets to the attendance section and he stops mid-sentence.  “I never took roll dammit.”  He goes back to his briefcase and fumbles for the right papers.  “Sorry guys this is my first day after all, don’t be too harsh on me.”  There were actually some laughs and Ryan breathes easy again.  He goes through everyone’s name on the list making sure to take some kind of mental note about each of them so he can remember them all.

“Brendon Urie?”

The kid that was playing with the rolly chair raises his hand and Ryan takes a minute to look at him.  He has this hair that somehow defied gravity and is in a blue and yellow ATO bro tank.  How he ended up in this class Ryan had no idea but he was really hoping that he wouldn't be another one of those entitled frat boys but just by the look of him, he knew this kid would be bad.

**BRENDON**

Ryan the graduate TA for this class has been staring at Brendon for way too long. Brendon can totally use this to his advantage. He gives Ryan the hot TA for this class a wink, smirking at him until he turns his head, flustered. He hadn’t stared at anyone else for as long as he stared at Brendon. This will be an easy class, then. If he can embarrass the TA on the first day, Brendon can do anything.

The hot TA for this class starts going into a big lecture about the syllabus and what the class will entail. Snooze. He’d rather do pretty much anything instead of paying attention to a stupid syllabus which he can read himself, he has eyes thank you very much. Brendon’s eyes glaze over. This class has gone on for twenty minutes. Twenty minutes too long, according to Brendon. He leans back in his chair and pulls his phone out of his bag, bringing a hand up to twirl the long part of his undercut and scrolling through Snapchat. Who the fuck cares about English anyways? Or was it American? Brendon doesn’t know or care for that matter. It’s just a stupid credit for a stupid degree that he didn’t even want to get in the first place.

But Brendon would do anything to get Dad’s money. Even if it means getting a stupid business degree at a stupid college and joining a- well, the fraternity isn’t stupid. ATO is the only good thing about college. He basically had guaranteed friends as soon as he got to college. Those friends are good friends. Speaking of good friends, a snapchat from Jon-

“Put your phone down.”

Brendon is snapped out of his thoughts by a quiet, yet commanding voice belonging to the TA. Brendon slowly raises his head up to look the man in the eye.  
“Do something interesting enough to make me.”

Ryan chuckles, humorless and dry. “My job is not to entertain you…” He checks his roster. “Urie, was it? It’s to educate you. Now put the phone down.”

Now if there’s one thing Brendon hates other than school, it’s being called by his last name. He’s not his father, he’s his own person with his own god damn name.

“It’s Brendon.” He glares at the TA. “And no.”

There are plenty of other people on their phones. Brendon can count… He looks around the room. Almost all eyes are on him. There are barely any phones out. Are these people really that interested in this jerk’s rambling? At least Brendon has a _life_.

The TA is still staring at him expectantly, but Brendon Boyd Urie does not give up that easily. So he does the obvious, mature, adult thing to do. He leans back in his chair and puts his phone back in front of his face and scrolls through his Instagram again.

Ryan lets out a long, slow breath and walks away from Brendon’s seat. He’s obviously given up. Brendon counts this as a victory and stays checked out on his phone throughout the class.

 

**RYAN**

Ryan grumbles as he walks back up to his office after class.  Who did that kid think he is, probably someone who never had to actually work for anything a day in his life.  He unlocks the door to his office and throws his briefcase on the chair in the corner before sitting down at his desk, elbows on the table and head in his hands.  Ryan is currently trying really hard not to have an anxiety attack but a knock on his door snaps him back to reality.

“First day go that bad?”  Pete says, his hair was slicked back like normal and very professional looking, at least Ryan thought so.  Ryan lifted his head up and shook it trying to lie to himself.

“Just some dumb ass frat boy not taking me seriously because I’m only a grad student and not a real prof.”

“That sucks, just try to make sure he knows you’re the boss, because well you are.  If he doesn’t figure it out now then we’ll have fun listening to all the stupid stories about the idiot.” Pete smiled at him Ryan felt a little better, a lot better actually but he’s not going to admit that to anyone.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“JESUS CHRIST MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!”  A door down the hall slammed shut and Ryan and Pete both looked at each other nervously.

“You wanna go check on him?”

“Please, Travie will eat me alive and I’d rather not feel worse than I already do.”

“Fair point. Keep your chin up Ry, it’s only day one.”  Pete fixes his backpack and heads off down the hall to see what Mr. Davis had done to piss off Travie this time.

Ryan pulls out his laptop from his school backpack and opens up his email.  Pete was right, Brendon needs to understand that he was in charge.

 

**BRENDON**

_Mr. Urie,_

 

_I’m emailing you about your behavior in class today, which was incredibly rude.  Since you were so adamant about being on your phone the entire class period I’m counting today as one of your three absences meaning you only have two left.  If you continue to be on your phone during class discussions those days will also count as absences.  Since you were also not paying attention while I explained the syllabus I’ll inform you that after you use up your three absences your grade will drop 5% for every additional absence.  I hope to see your face in the rest of our classes and not hidden behind your phone._

 

_Best,_

_Ryan Ross_

 

Brendon groans loudly as he reads the email. Who the fuck does this guy think he is? He’s not even the professor. He can’t count absences, can he? It doesn’t fucking matter. This class is just a prerequisite. Fuck this class, fuck American Literature, and fuck Ryan Ross.

“What’s the groaning about?” The higher, quiet voice of the girl next to him pipes up. Brendon rolls over and smiles at her.

“Nothin’. Don’t worry about it.”

Sarah furrows her eyebrows as her big doe eyes go dark. “You know, Brendon, I’m not just your fuckbuddy, I’m your friend too. We were friends first either way.”

Yeah, friends. Friends until the middle of freshman year when Brendon realized that Sarah was actually really hot, and better yet, didn’t want a relationship.

Sarah’s the best ever. She’s kind and understanding and sweet without being overbearing. It helps that she’s a good fuck too.

“Seriously, it’s nothing. Just a dumb TA who thinks he’s hot shit.”

Sarah lets out a quiet laugh. “Most grad students are like that. Try not to get on their bad side.”  
“I started out on the bad side.”  
Sarah laughs again and pulls the bed sheet up to get more decent, which is the last thing Brendon wants.  
“Of course you did, I’m not surprised.” She teases.

Brendon smiles at her. Sarah’s the best.

And why fuck the TA when he can fuck Sarah? Sarah’s not a dick most of the time.

Brendon pulls Sarah close to him and kisses her, moving his hands down her body. Maybe eating out will get his mind off of the stupid TA, and stupid American Lit.


End file.
